Henry the Octopus/Gallery
Gallery HenrytheOctopus'FirstDesign.jpg|Henry's first design WiggleTime191.jpg|Henry in his debut HenrytheOctopus.jpg|Henry in 1992 photo. HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" YummyYummy207.jpg|Henry and Anthony MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryatConcert.jpg|Henry at a concert GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Field HenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" end credits HenryinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" epilogue CaptainandHenry.jpg|Henry and Captain Feathersword HenryinBigRedCarTour.png|Henry in Big Red Car Tour HenryatTheWiggles'Concert.jpg|Henry at The Wiggles' concert TheWigglesLIVE24.jpg|Henry in 1996 backstage clip HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandHenry.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:Wiggledance!990.png|Henry in Wiggledance! HenrytheOctopusin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Henry in 1997 promo picture Wiggly,WigglyChristmas32.png|Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas423.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach HenrytheOctopusPlushToy.jpg|Henry plush toy TheWigglesMovie589.png|Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1453.jpg|Henry and the Underwater Big Band TheWigglesMovie1739.jpg|Henry in circus tent TheWigglesMovie1740.jpg|Henry and Wally the Great Henry1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Henry Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)1.jpg|Henry the Octopus in puppet form. YummyYummy(1998)101.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 File:WiggleTime(1998)26.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 HenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Big Show" HenryinWigglemaniaDeletedScene.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene HenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles" TV Series File:TootToot!492.png|Henry in "Toot Toot!" HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue HenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry in "Wiggles World" TV Series HenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" HenryinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue HenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Henry'sCartoonTitle.gif|Henry's cartoon title HenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:Henryin2001.jpg|Henry in 2001 File:HenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" HenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy12.jpg|Henry in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook HenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Party" concert HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay195.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Bay" CameraOne18.png|Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series We'reBuilding!33.png|Henry at Sydney Academy HenryinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Henry in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade HenryinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Henry in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" HenryatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Henry at "Space Dancing" premiere HenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Henry in "Space Dancing!" HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Henry in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" HenrytheOctopusToyFigure.jpg|Henry toy figure HenryinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Safari Show" TopoftheTots15.jpg|Henry in "Top of the Tots" TopoftheTots340.jpg|Henry playing the drums TopoftheTotsendcredits5.jpg|Henry and Katherine Patrick WigglyWork23.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook File:HenryinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Henry in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" HenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HenryandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Henry and Fernandito Moguel HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes!" HenryandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Henry and Leeanne Ashley HenryWrapsItUp.jpg|Henry in "Henry Wraps It Up" electronic storybook Henryin2004.jpg|Henry in 2004 picture MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar5.jpg|Henry in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" HenryinTVSeries4.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry in "Sailing Around the World" HenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry in "Little Rock" concert HenryandBrettClarke.jpg|Henry and Brett Clarke HenryandCaterinaMete.jpg|Henry and Caterina Mete HenryatWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry at Wiggles World HenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" HenryandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Henry and Katty Villafuerte HenryandZoeVelvez.jpg|Henry and Zoe HenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Henry and Sam Moran File:HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" File:HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" HenryonCBS.jpg|Henry on CBS File:HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" HenryinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Henry in Mariachi Animation HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" HenryinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Henry in "The Latin American Wiggles" HenryonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Henry on Disney Channel Asia HenryandCraigFerguson.jpg|Henry and Craig Ferguson Brett,SimonandHenry.jpg|Brett, Simon and Henry HenryandBrett.jpg|Henry and Brett HenryinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action!" HenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry in "Racing to the Rainbow" HenryinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong!" HenryinWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry in Wiggles World HenryatDreamworld.jpg|Henry at Dreamworld HenryinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" HenryandKristyTalbot.jpg|Henry and Kristy Talbot HenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing!" HenryandSam.jpg|Henry and Sam HenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork17.jpeg|Henry in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook HenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong!" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" HenryinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" HenryonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Henry on MYER Christmas Parade HenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" HenryatSydneyAirport.jpg|Henry at Sydney airport HenryinGawa.jpg|Henry in Gawa HenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" HenryandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Henry and Rebecca Knox HenryinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CartoonHenryinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time" website HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits HenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HenryTheOctopusAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". HenrySleeping.jpg|Henry sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" HenryandTartanSuit.jpg|Henry and his new tartan suit from Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus HenryinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" HenryPlayingBongos.jpg|Henry playing bongo drums HenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Henry in "Let's Eat" HenryinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" HenryinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Henry in "Australia Day Concert" HenryinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" HenryinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits HenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" WigglySongtime!11.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Songtime!" HenryinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Into Health" HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" HenryandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Henry and Emma Watkins HenryinSydney.jpg|Henry in Sydney HenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Henry in "It's Always Christmas with You!" HenrytheOctopusPrototypeDoll.jpg|A prototype doll of Henry Henryin2012.jpg|Henry in 2012 HenryinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" HenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong" concert HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry in "Celebration!" HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Henry and Lauren Hannaford HenryandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Henry and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy HenryinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off!" HenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Henry at Tower of London HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" HenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Showtime" HenryinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Furry Tales" opening sequence HenryinFurryTales.jpg|Henry in "Furry Tales" HenryinMartyParty.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series HenryinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits HenryatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Henry at Sydney Cricket Ground Henryin2013.jpg|Henry in 2013 HenryandNewSouthWalesBall.jpg|Henry and New South Wales ball HenryandQueenslandBall.jpg|Henry holding Queensland ball HenryinPumpkinFace.jpg|Henry in "Pumpkin Face" HenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off Tour!" MainPageHenry.jpg|Henry in his main page picture HenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry in "Go Santa Go!" HenryinClovelly.jpg|Henry in Clovelly HenryonPlayWorld.jpg|Henry on Play World HenryinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" HenryinApplesandBananas.png|Henry in "Apples and Bananas" HenryinWiggleHouse.jpg|Henry in "Wigglehouse" File:HenryinTVSeries8.png|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 HenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry in "Rock & Roll Preschool" RobloxScreenShot12092015_154305644.png|Henry swimming in Roblox Henryatmuseum.jpg|Henry at museum Juggling_with_Henry_the_Octopus_-_Phew,_I'm_hot.png|Henry Juggling 13529103_1167381556626563_4175885217151855189_n.jpg|Henry in 2005 13087538_10154195290159974_5769876971712387211_n.jpg|Henry in 2016 5163470.jpg|Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" concert 102904 TheWiggles JM175.jpg|Henry in the 2003-2005 Tour singing_henry.jpg|Singing Henry Doll $_112.JPG|Henry Plush $_113.JPG|Henry Finger Puppet $_114.JPG|Henry Jumbo Plush $_126.JPG|Henry Cuddle Plush DSC_2911E2rs.jpg|Henry in The 2008 US Tour 9781760068318-2.jpg|Henry in My First Alphabet Book P1040508.JPG|Henry in Dreamworld 65184_448676905896_656370896_5132982_2939822_n.jpg|Henry and a boy 6898485_orig.jpg|Henry in the Big Red Car Ride IMG_7009.jpg|Henry and some kids thewigglesdreamworldfunonthegoldcoastfamil1.jpg|Henry and a girl 10860094_780120405357047_1228017446_n.jpg|Henry and a girl 13130000_1801574263406441_1640650094_n.jpg|Henry and a girl Dreamworld-016.jpg|Henry and some kids IMGP2963.JPG|Henry and a girl IMG_5860.JPG|Henry and a boy jenna6.JPG|Henry and a girl P1120476.JPG|Henry and a boy Sam Jesse Henry.jpg|Henry and some kids wiggles 089.JPG|Henry in Rove Live Zara at Dreamworld Friday 17 August 2012.jpg|Henry and a girl 94889272_21a6c75d86_o.jpg|Henry and a boy 11257936_10153359658992278_109776497161558319_n.jpg|Henry in Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! 1661042_10152769017911976_5840982084755229181_n.jpg|Henry and a boy 405386118 802aadf8d5 o.jpg|Henry in the 2007 US Tour DSC02338.JPG|Henry on Vacation wiggles 104.JPG|Henry in a tunnel 2208159595_9f9024de34_o.jpg|Henry in a parade 14484842_10154748477332018_2905986471307504590_n.jpg|Henry in Harrisburg 3033146844_0fb5cd3a53_o.jpg|Henry in The 2008 US Tour IMG_1743.jpg|Henry and a boy 13339436_10154406406792018_8023529721954003063_n.jpg|Henry in NSW 920459946_093a52ec7e_o.jpg|Henry with swim power 1879627461_e3a4906719_o.jpg|Henry in Network Wiggles 306461133_78fdb79456_o.jpg|Henry and some kids 188940841_b768d59a77_o.jpg|Henry in The 2006 Tour 278149322_245a879fb1_o.jpg|Henry in Wiggle Town 531692628_e784ea24dc_o.jpg|Henry in The 2007 UK Tour 2644933277_4545c5029d_o.jpg|Henry in The 2008 UK Tour 2547008969_e0c2fda050_o.jpg|Henry as a Cake Edible 2783332603 01471391d6 o.jpg|Henry in London,England 1226052845 282000595a o.jpg|Henry in Scotland 919594662 ed70cdbf13 o.jpg|Henry on the screen 1253009929 31b335e63b o.jpg|Henry in Six Flags 1377505_436476339806552_412127567_n.jpg|Henry in a pumpkin W23.JPG|Henry in Colorado 15230564 10154006309621437 8996090255428709336 n.jpg|Henry in a 1994 show The-wiggles-exhibition-powerhouse61.jpg|Henry in Powerhouse Museum henry_the_octopus_by_tuftedpuffin.jpg|Henry in The 2009 US Tour 0007.jpg|Henry and a boy henry130.png|Cartoon Henry Henry.jpg|Henry and some kids 2007_0915_IMG_8436.JPG|Henry and Michael Robert King 33657_442224319591_6753399_n.jpg|Henry and a boy 62467_1517550511006_2205277_n.jpg|Henry and a girl 1531900_737717496267844_1142034569_n.jpg|Henry and a Baby Girl 10399972_10209178358518718_4634189459757426800_n.jpg|Henry and some kids 11403428_10206478335459176_8921586235735022869_n.jpg|Henry and a boy 6dda4fb8a4f1b03ecc3c2647eba12f12.png|Cartoon Henry in 2001 Henry+the+octopus+2.jpg|Henry in The 2017 UK Tour Henry+dancing+2.jpg|Henry in Dublin Ireland Henry+dancing.jpg|Henry in The Powerhouse Museum 20664186_1797247060291875_5515801190460303336_n.jpg|Henry and a girl C4C3D96E-339E-4124-8976-5720A37F68CA.png|2001 Variant 458953B5-9E89-49B0-BEDF-6AC6D7AE0A5C.png|1999 Variant DotheTwist!50.png|Henry in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series" WigglePop!46.png|Henry in "Wiggle Pop!" File:HenrytheOctopusBigBalletDay!Promo.png|Henry in The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! PartyTime!Opening7.png|Henry in "Party Time!" IMG 2578.PNG|Henry in "The Wiggles' World" 81706589 161033458549732 8163497051640823808 n.jpg|Cartoon Henry Shadow File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief704.png|Henry in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief E74D7B3C-0B1B-4CD2-82FB-B4DBFB289476.JPG|Henry Hairbow Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025